THE BEAUTIFUL MEET
by Dhampyre
Summary: FF special buat temen ku yang sekarang lagi ultah happy 17th... jangan dibaca karna ini ff ga danta... wkwkwk


THE BEAUTIFUL MEET

.

.

.

Main Cast: Lee Hyun Young (OC)

Na Jaemin

Cast: Na Seulri (OC)

All member's of NCT Dream

.

.

.Banyak Typo, No BxB, No Yaoi.

.

 **.bold is flashback.**

.

.

SUMMARY: "Seorang remaja perempuan yang pindah kesekolah kakaknya dan bertemu teman satu gang kakaknya yang ternyata teman sekelasnya. Dengan tingkah laku si perempuan yang membuat si pria terus memperhatikannya dan akhirnya jatuh cinta pada si perempuan.".

.

.

Happy Reading

Lee hyunyoung seorang siswi SMA yang baru saja pindah ke kyunggi high school. Perpindahannya bukan tanpa sebab, hyunyoung pindah karna ingin lebih dekat dengan kakaknya lee min hyung atau lebih kenal dengan sebutan mark lee itu. Kakak beradik itu memang tidak begitu dekat semua karna jarak yang memisahkan mereka, maka dari itu sebagai adik yang baik lee hyunyoung memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah. Sebenarnya orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk memindahkan mark namun karna dia sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah yang berakibat pada kebersamaan adiknya dengan teman-teman adiknya disekolah dulu.

Pagi ini mark dan hyunyoung pergi kesekolah bersama, dan karna hari ini hari pertama hyunyoung datang kesekolah barunya maka dia selalu mengekori kakaknya yang berjalan dihadapannya.

"berhentilah mengikuti ku hyunyoung" mark sedikit risih karna tak pernah ada seseorang yang mengekorinya selain teman satu gangnya.

"Oppa, aku baru pertama kali kesini dan orang yang aku kenal baru oppa seorang." Hyunyoung menghentak-hentakan kakinya dilantai lorong sekolah.

"tapi setidaknya jangan mengikutiku!" Mark menatap adik tersayangnya.

"kalau begitu setidaknya oppa mengantarkan ku keruang guru" hyunyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"mark hyung,!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang hyunyoung.

Hyunyoung menengok kearah belakangnya. Anehnya orang yang dibelakangnya bukan satu melainkan 6 padahal tadi yang memanggil mark hanya satu orang.

"oppa, apa kau membuat masalah dengan mereka?" Hyunyoung menatap kakaknya, yang hanya terdiam.

" aku memang nakal tapi tidak pernah membuat masalah" mark mengusap kepala adiknya sambil berjalan kearah teman-temannya.

"hyunyoung, oppa tak bisa mengantarmu ke ruang guru, bagaimana kalau dia yang mengantarmu?" Mark menujuk salah satu temannya yang bersurai keoranyean.

"tidak mau, aku tak mengenalnya" jawab hyunyoung dengan ketus.

"bagaimana kalau dia?" Tunjuk mark pada salah satu temannya lagi.

"tidak mau, mukanya sedikit mesum" lagi-lagi hyunyoung menjawab dengan ketus. Mark tau adiknya tak jauh berbeda dengannya, mereka sama-sama keras kepala maka dari itu mark tau kenapa adiknya mau pindah sekolah bukan karna ingin lebih dekat melainkan ingin lebih sering bertengkar karna kekeras kepalaan mereka.

"kalau ini, jaemin namanya na jaemin!" Hyunyoung memperhatikan jaemin yang ditunjuk mark dari bawah sampai keatas.

"tidak mau, aku lebih memilih mencari sendiri" penolakan kembali dilontarkan hyunyoung.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari penampilan keenam teman mark, hanya saja hyunyoung tidak mau pergi dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Anggap saja hyunyoung orang yang begitu takut jika bersama dengan orang lain yang tak dikenalnya.

"kalau begitu sana pergi, cari sendiri ruang gurunya" mark kesal, kenapa hyunyoung tak mengatakan dari awal kalau dia bisa mencari sendiri ruang gurunya.

Sudah sekitar seminggu hyunyoung bersekolah, banyak sudah hal yang sudah dia lewatkan. Mulai dari hal kecil sampai hal besar yang sudah dilewattinya.

Kini hyunyoung sedang duduk dibangkunya dengan headset menutup kedua lubang telinganya, melantunkan lagu kesukaannya.

"hyun young!" panggil seseorang dari belakang hyun young.

Tentu saja hyunyoung tak mendengarnya. Dan orang itu terus memanggil hyun young. Sedikit kesal karna orang yang dipanggilnya tak mau menengok, orang itu pun memukul pelan bagian kepala hyun young. Sontak hyunyoung berdiri.

"sialan" ucap hyunyoung setelah berdiri. Kemudian melepas headset yang terpasang ditelingnya, menengok kebelakang.

" berengsek kau, na jaemin". Hyun young sedikit berteriak sehingga pandangan murid dikelas tertuju padanya.

Hyun young memang dikenal sedikit kasar, tak jauh berbeda dari kakaknya. Bisa dibilang dia adalah mark versi wanita.

""ma...ma...aaf" ucap jaemin sedikit terbata, mungkin karna takut dengan hyunyoung.

"kau cari mati ya!. Berani sekali kau memukul kepalaku! Kalau kau ingin berkelahi dengan ku, mari kita berkelahi sekarang" benar-benar seperti mark.

Mark akan sangat marah jika seseorang memganggu waktu santainya, dan jaemin sudah mengganggu waktu santai hyun young.

"bukan maksudku begitu, aku sudah memanggil mu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak dengar" jaemin memasang muka panik. Jelas dia tak ingin berkelahi dengan seorang wanita dan tidak pernah ingin berkelahi dengan siapapun kecuali dengan mark, yang tak pernah setuju akan permintaannya untuk berpacaran dengan adiknya.

Jaemin memang sudah menyukai hyun young saat hari kedua **.**

 **Saat itu sedang** **pelajaran olahraga namun tidak ada guru jadinya mereka bebas mau bermain apa. Para siswa pria memilih untuk bermain basket, sedangkan siswi wanita memilih bermain lempar bola. Tidak semua siswi wanita ikut, hanya tiga atau empat siswi saja yang lebih memilih duduk ditaman sekolah. Hyun young adalah tipe orang yang sangat aktif. Kadang dia bisa jadi seorang yang hyper saat jam pelajaran tertentu, misalnya sekarang hyunyoung tidak bermain lempar bola bersama siswi lain melainkan ikut bermain basket dengan para siswa. Sontak siswa pria menolak, bukan kan itu sudah jelas?. Hyunyoung adalah wanita sedangkan mereka pria, bisa saja hyunyoung terluka saat bermain tapi bukan hyun young namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Dirinya tetap kekeh ingin bermain basket sampai pada akhirnya berujung perkelahin yang melibatkan dirinya dengan salah satu siswa pria, perkelahian itu bermula saat siswa pria berkata, bahwa hyunyoung tidak boleh ikut bermain dengan alasan hyunyoung wanita dan tidak bisa bermain basket. Hyunyoung pun langsung memukul wajah siswa pria tersebut kemudian menendang perut siswa pria itu sampai tersungkur ketanah. Sangat jarang ada perkelahian antara wanita dan pria disekolah ini, atau bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya. Hyunyoung terus memukul siswa pria tersebut, tidak ada perlawanan dari si pria karna hyunyoung tak memberikan kesempatan. Semua siswa dan siswi berkumpul melihat perkelahian mereka tidak ada yang berniat untuk melerai. Tapi jaemin yang merasa kasian dengan teman prianya pun langsung manggil kakak hyun young, mark. Mark datang kelapangn dengan sangat marah, ia tak menyangka jika adiknya berkelahi dengan seorang pria**.

" **hyun young, hentikan" titah mark, namum hyun young tak mengubris ia tetap memukul siswa pria tersebut.**

" **hyun young, oppa bilang hentikan!" hyun young masih tak mau berhenti, sampai pada akhirnya mark menedang bahu hyun young kesamping. Tendangan mark cukup kencang membuat hyun young menyingkir dari atas pria tersebut. Mark menarik adiknya keluar dari kerumunan. Hyunyoung menepis tangan kakaknya yang mengenggam pergelangan tangannya. Mark sudah benar-benar marah tangannya sudah mengepal dan sepertinya siap memukul sang adik. Namum jaemin datang.**

" **sudalah mark hyung, hyunyoung tak bersalah. Lagi pula dia sedang membela dirinya sendiri" ucap jaemin yang datang dan berdiri diantara kakak beradik itu.**

" **tapi tak seharusnya seorang wanita berkelahi dengan pria bukan" ucap mark yang sedang kelas.**

" **kau juga pernah berkelahi dengan hyunyoung kan?" jaemin bertanya pada mark. Mark tak menjawab dan hanya diam saja.**

 **.**

Dan mulai dari situlah jaemin perasaan jaemin muncul pada hyun young. Seperti yang sudah dijadwalkannya, sekarang dia akan menyatakan perasaannya, karna mark sudah menyetujuinya.

"lalu apa maksud mu?"

"nanti temui aku digerbang sekolah" jawab jaemin sambil memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"hanya itu, dan kau memukul kepalaku?" oke sepertinya hyunyoung kesal sekarang.

"tidak, aku hanya tidak suka jika diabaikan" jaemin kembali berucap.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi jaemin pun melangkah keluar kelasnya sedangkan hyunyoung baru memasukkan buku-bukunya. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan jaemin, hyunyoung pun menemuinya digerbang sekolah.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya hyunyoung to the point.

"aku,,,, aku,," jaemin menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"cepatlah aku ingin pulang"

"aku menyukaimu, apa kau mau jadi pacar ku?" dan akhirnya jaemin menyatakan perasaannya.

"kau gila ya!, sudah lah aku mau pulang" hyun young tak menggapnya serius karna menurutnya jaemin adalah orang ya suka membuat sesuatu yang serius menjadi sebuah lelucon.

" aku tidak bercanda sekaran hyun young. Aku tak memaksa mu manjawab sekarang, kau boleh memikirkannya dulu"

" baiklah aku akan memikirkannya, sudah kan hanya itu?. Kalau begitu aku pulang" hyun young melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dan jaemin.

Sudah hampir dua minggu setelah kejadian itu. Jaemin terus saja mendekatkan dirinya pada hyunyoung, mulai dari pindah tempat duduk kesamping hyunyoung, mengantar dan menjemput hyunyoung untuk kesekolah meskipun ujung-ujungnya mereka akan naik bus bersama mark, tapi hyunyoung tetap tak menunjukkan rasa suka terhadap jaemin, sampai pada akhirnya jaemin memutuskan untuk menjauh dari hyunyoung. Hyunyoung dapat merasakan itu, dan sekarang dia baru merasakan amat sangat kesepian sejak jaemin menjauh. Sejak jaemin tak lagi didekatnya hyunyoung merasa tidak ada lagi yang menganggunya, tidak ada lagi yang membuatnya kesal, tidak ada yang menghiburnya. Dan yang paling membuat hyunyoung kecewa adalah saat jaemin bergandengan tangan dengan seorang wanita yang amat sangat cantik. Membuat hatinya seperti tergores oleh pisau bedah tanpa anestesi. Matanya hyunyoung memancarkan kecemburuan yang teramat sangat, dan dia tak bisa menahan lagi rasa cemburunya. Hyunyoung menghampiri mereka yang berada di ambang pintu kelas.

PLAKKK...

Hyunyoung menampar jaemin tepat dipipinya dan menyisahakan bekas merah di pipi kanan jaemin. Tak ada suara diantara mereka ber3, dan hyun young mulai menagis, dan dadanya terasa amat sangat sesak. Baginya tamaran pada pipi jaemin bukanlah apa-apa dan tak sebanding dengan rasa sesak dihatinya.

"kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap jaemin dengan tangan mengusap pipi kirinya sedangkan wantia yang bernama Na Seulri itu mengusap pungung jaemin.

"kalau kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu aku akan pergi" ucap jaemin lagi karna tak dapat respon yang dinginkan nya dari hyunyoung.

"kalau begitu ak—"

"aku menyukaimu, kumohon kembalilah" potong hyunyoung.

Jaemin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan hyun young.

"kalau kau suka pada ku kenapa menamparku?" tanya jaemin

"karna...karna...kau membuatku cemburu" jawab hyun young dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"kau cemburu karna ini" jaemin mengengam tangan seulri dan mengakatnya, menunjukkan pada hyun young. Dan hanya anggukan yang mewakili jawaban hyun young.

" kau cemburu karna kami bergandengan tangan?" ucap jaemin lagi dan kembali mendapat anggukan dari hyun young.

"kau cemburu karna aku mengenggam tangan adik ku?"

"adik mu, jadi dia adik mu?" tanya hyun young dan kali ini jaemin yang mengangguk.

"jadi aku cemburu pada adik mu?" jaemin kembali mengangguk.

"sangat memalukan" hyunyoung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"apa sekarang kau menerima tawaran ku yang kemarin?" jaemin bertanya pada hyunyoung.

Dengan malu-malu hyunyoung mengangguk menadakan menerima tawaran jaemin..

.END.

Sangat tidak bagus kan?. Inilah jadinya saat author disuruh buat ff oneshote. Ini buat temen author yang lagi ultah. Happy hss chinguya... maaf ya kalo ffnya jelek, ngebut bangat loh bikinnya. Udahlah itu aja. Makasih.


End file.
